Enchanted
by TwilightDramaQueen15
Summary: Bella is a soon-to-be princess, engaged to the handsome Prince Jacob. When his evil stepmother sends her down a magic well, she finds herself in present day NYC. She is also falling for Edward, divorce lawyer and her guide to the city. Rated T to be safe.
1. I've Been Dreaming of a True Love's Kiss

_**Enchanted**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Bella POV**

"Bella! Bella! How about this for your statue?" The little blue birds chirped wonderfully, handing me a corn cob.

"Oh, this will be perfect! Thank you," I said, taking the cob and placing it on the statue.

"You're welcome, Bella!" They chirped.

"Okay, come on, losers, we have a face to put together while it's still engraved in her _brain!_" My best squirrel friend, Pip, said.

"Oh, Pip, it was such a wonderful dream! We were holding hands and dancing-" I was interrupted by my rabbit friend, Cherie.

"And these for the eyes?" She asked, jumping up to hand me green emerald jewels.

"Oh! Green. How did you know? And they sparkled just like his…" I placed the on the statue. "Okay, there we go," I gasped. "Yes! That's it!" I said to Pip excitedly.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, okay. That's it," he said, scurrying off to the others. "The floor's yours, honey," he said professionally. I smiled.

"Presenting, my true love, my prince, my dream come true" I said, turning the statue around. They all oohed and ahed. I gasped.

"What? What?" Pip asked.

"Oh, I didn't give him any lips," I said with a slight frown.

"Does he have to have lips?" One of the girls asked.

"Of course! When you meet the someone who was meant for you, before two can become one, _there is something you must do."_ I sang.

"Do you pull each others tails?" The rabbits asked

"Do you feed each other seeds?" The birds asked.

"_No, there is something so much sweeter everybody needs. I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a prince I'm hoping comes with this. That's what brings ever aftering so happy. That's the reason we need lips so much, for lips are the only things that touch. So to stand a life without lips. Just find who you love through true love's kiss._ If we're going to find the perfect pair of lips, we're going to need some help." I went to the window and called out. "_Ah-ah-ha-ah-ah-ah-ahahaha!" _I called. Animals all came and helped me pick the perfect lips. I finally picked the perfect pair.

**Prince Jacob POV**(AN: In my story, Jacob has green eyes)

"Ah-ha! I've got you now you foul beast!" I cried victoriously as the enormous troll went down. My pal, and helper, Mike, helped wrap him up.

"Oh, well done your majesty! That's the tenth troll this month! I love hunting trolls with you!"

"Hunting trolls is fine for a while, Mike. But my heart longs to be joined in song. _I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss,-" _My singing was interrupted.

"_And a prince I'm hoping comes with this,"_ I heard the most sweet voice.

"Do you hear that, Mike?"

"No, sir, I hear nothing sir!" He said. I ignored him.

"I must find the maiden who owns that _sweet_ voice!" I rode off towards the beautiful voice.

I was singing on my way when suddenly the troll I had brought down was running ahead of me towards the voice.

"Oh, you shall not prevail, you foul beast. That maiden is mine!" I said riding faster.

**Bella POV**

"Honey, do you really think your dream boy exists?" Pip asked.

"Oh, Pip, I know he's out there somewhere," I said, turning away from the window.

"I-I-I-I-I" the animals were stuttering. I waved my hand.

"I-I-I what?" I said with a slight giggle.

"I eat you now," a deep, scary voice said. I slowly turned and gasped. A huge, ugly yellow troll was staring at me. He reached in and broke my window. I leapt out of the way. He snatched my statue. I climbed out of the house using a tree branch.

"I got you now," he said, thinking the statue was me. He realized it was fake and crunched my statue in his giant hands. "Hey! THAT'S CHEATING!" He cried out, climbing for me. "I supposed to eat you!" He said, reaching for me. Suddenly an arrow hit the branch. I fell and was slipping.

"Pip," I said panicked.

"Hang on, honey, I got you," he said, but I fell, hitting a few branches on the way. I landed on a horse.

"Oh my gosh," I said, looking into green eyes. "It's you," I said dreamily.

"Yes, it's me. Tell me, what is your name, fair maiden?" He asked sweetly.

"Bella," I said blushing.

"Oh, _Bella!_ We shall be married in the morning! _You're the fairest maiden I've ever met. You were made-_"

"_To finish your duet."_

"_And in years to come, we'll reminisce."_

We were singing while riding off into the sunset.

**Queen Jessica POV**

"Ah, so this is the little forest rat who thinks she can steal my throne. NEVER!" I screamed.

**Bella POV**

I opened the door and accidentally hit a man.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't see you. Am I late? Oh, I hope I am not late," I said nervously.

"No, you're just on time," he said.

"Oh, good." He led me in the castle.

"Oh, I'm so excited. I can't believe, Jacob and I, I mean, me and Jacob," I said excitedly.

"Yes, yes," he said. Suddenly, there was an old lady in front of me, blocking my path.

"Oh, excuse me," I said, trying to slip past her.

"Oh, what a lovely bride," she said.

"Oh, thank you, but I really must get going," I said trying to slip past her to the church.

"Oh, but granny has a present for you. Let's go to the wishing well, dear," she said, leading my somewhere by the arm.

"Oh, but all my wishes are about to come true," I said, trying to turn around, but she held a firm grip on my elbow.

"Ah, but a wish on your wedding day is so magical. Just close your eyes, my darling, and make your wish," I leaned over the well. "Are you wishing for something?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. And they both happily ever afteRRRRRRR!" I screamed as I was pushed down the well.

**Queen Jessica's POV**

"Oh, my beautiful queen, where did you send her?" The fool, Mike, asked nervously.

"To a place where there are no happily ever afters," I said darkly.

**Bella POV**

I was falling, when suddenly, I was floating. There were sparkles all around me, and when they stuck to me, they sparkled even brighter. It stung.

"Oh! Ah! What is this? Oh, oh, oh!" I gasped as they stuck to me and wouldn't come off. The, it was dark.


	2. Meeting Bella and Edward

**BPOV**

It was so dark. I looked around me. There was one spot of light. I pushed and there was more light. Loud sounds reached my ears as I slowly climbed out of the hole dazed with my surroundings. People stared at me. My dress caught on something and ripped my dress slightly. Then, something was coming at me, a blaring noise filling my ears. I ran out of the way and accidentally ran into a table. A man started yelling at me.

"Man! Lady, are you crazy? You know you got to pay for all this!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I was hoping someone could direct me to the castle!" I cried out but people didn't listen. They were pushing me and staring at me with annoyed faces. Why wouldn't they listen?

Suddenly I ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch it, lady!" A tiny man said. GRUMPY!

"Grumpy!" I cried out relieved.

"Geez, lady, are you for real?" He asked.

"Oh, I think so, but I- hey wait, where are you going?" I cried out as he started walking away from me. I tried to follow him.

"Jacob! Jacob!" I cried as I was suddenly pushed down some stairs in a group of people.

_One sub ride later_

I climbed up the stairs, nervously. I looked around.

"Jacob? Oh no," I said, crying slightly. I spotted an old man.

"Oh! Hello! Old man! May I sit with you?" I asked and he shrugged. I plopped down. "Oh, I'm so scared. I've never been this far away from home before, and I don't know what strange place this is or where I am. If only someone could show me a bit of kindness, a friendly 'hello' or a smile, I'm sure it would lift my spirits," I said and he smiled a toothless smile. "Oh, you have a… lovely smile," I said, looking down and he snatched my crown off my head.

"Where are you going? That's mine! Bring that back here! I need that!" I cried as he ran away. "You…are not a very nice old man!" I cried softly as it started raining.

**Edward POV**

"No, no way you're getting him. Even-" Renee started. I rubbed my brow with my finger then pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You just want him because I want him," Charlie shot.

"Well, I'm not letting you have him!" Renee stated angrily.

"Forget it, Renee. Hank is coming with me," he said with a finality tone.

"Wait, wait a minute. I'm getting confused, who's Hank?" Tyler, Charlie's attorney, asked.

"Hank Harran. New York Braves? His 1954 rookie card," Charlie stated. I sat back in my chair put out.

"A baseball card? That's what this gets down to? A baseball card?" I asked with resignation.

"You never loved Hank like I did!" Charlie yelled at Renee.

"Well, you never loved me like you loved Hank!" Renee said indignantly. They started yelling at each other when the conference door opened.

"Mr. Cullen?" My assistant, Lauren said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's…time to go," she said and I stood up immediately.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Renee," I said but she was still in a yelling match with Charlie. I grabbed my briefcase and walked out the door quickly. I handed the file to Lauren.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Yeah so after a full day of that," she nodded her head to the conference room. "Do you still want to get engaged?" She asked.

"Lauren, most people get married in a crazy romantic wind," I stated and she scoffed. "That doesn't sound like Tanya and me," I said.

"Oh, that's right. Dadadadada. Nothing for that crazy romantic stuff for you, huh?" She asked.

"Oh, come on. I mean, we're rational," I said as she slipped my jacket on for me. "You know, we take the time to understand each other's strengths and weaknesses," I told her.

"Sounds like you're building a bridge," she said indignantly. "Have you told your daughter yet?" She asked.

"No, I haven't. But I'm going to tonight," I told her, walking to the elevator. "That's the tricky part, I got to ease her into it," I said.

"Yeah with news like this, I hope you got her a pony," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, something much better than that," I said as I walked out of the building, leaving Lauren behind.

_In a taxi_

"A book?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Oh, come on, don't give me that look. I know it's not that fairy tale book you wanted but this is better. Look," I said, reaching over to the book. "See? Rosa Parks," I flipped the page. "Marie Curie. She was a remarkable woman who dedicated her life to research until she died from," I looked at the page. "Radiation poisoning," I said, handing her the book back.

"She…died?" Lily asked. My phone rang. Tanya.

"Hello? Yeah, tomorrow morning would be great. 7:30? Great. Yeah, bye," I said and hung up the phone. I turned to Lily slowly, nervously. I had to ease her into this.

"It was Tanya," I said quietly. "You know, she's a lot like the women in your book," she looked at me, unsure of where I was going with this. Okay, I'm going to tell her now. "Sweetie, I'm going to ask her to marry me." I told her, facing her now completely. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly.

"What?" She asked incredulously. I gave a tiny smile.

"Yeah, you like her, don't you?" I asked, suddenly nervous on that fact. What if she _didn't_ like her? "You get along and have a good time together," I said.

"Where's she going to live?" She asked.

"With us," I told her softly. Her face scrunched up.

"Am I going to have to share my room?"She asked with distaste and annoyance. I chuckled.

"No, no, nothing like that. Come on, it's going to be great!" I said and then went back to reading the newspaper.

**BPOV**

I wandered for hours on end, looking for help or somewhere to rest. I was becoming quite famished. Then, I came across a beautiful, pink, large castle! I ran up to it. There was a big thing in front of it, the same kind of thing that had nearly run me over earlier. I climbed up on top of it, trying to reach the ladder that lead up to the castle. Once I was half way up, I started calling for the owners.

"Hello? Is anyone there? It's me, Bella, from Andalasia. Hello? I had reached the door. "Hello? Is there anybody home? Hello?" I kept knocking, hoping to receive an answer.

**EPOV**

Lily rolled the window of the taxi down.

"Daddy, why is there a princess on the castle billboard?" She asked.

"It's a mannequin. It's an advertisement," I said, not looking up from my papers.

"She's really there, Daddy!" She said and unbuckled.

"No she's not-hey! Get back in here!" I called, unbuckling as Lily ran out of the taxi. "Lily!" I called as she ran to the billboard, me right behind her. "What were you thinking? You don't just" she cut me off.

"Look, Daddy!" She said, pointing to the billboard. I turned around and was stunned. There was a brown haired woman on the billboard, knocking on the door made out of cardboard as if she thought it was real.

"Hello? Is anybody home? Do you know Jacob?" She called, as if she really expected someone to answer.

"Wait here," I told Lily and went closer. "Excuse me!" I called and she turned around slightly. "Lady!" I called.

"Oh, hello. I was wondering if maybe- oh! Oh!" She was wobbling. She was about to fall off the billboard.

"Hang on!" I called out to her.

"Oh!" She cried out as she fell, her hands grasping the platform of the billboard.

"Hang on! I called, hurrying to help her. Her hands slipped. I ran to catch her.

"Catch her, Daddy!" Lily cried out, scared for the girl to be hurt. For some reason, I was slightly nervous and scared for this girl as well. I ran under her and caught her just in time.

We both started 'owing simultaneously. Lily ran up to us.

"Are you okay?" She asked the woman.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you, very much," she said to both of us.

"What were you doing up there?" Lily asked and I wanted to know the same.

"I was looking for some help," She said. "See, I've been wandering very long and far tonight, and I'm afraid no one's been very nice to me," she said, hurt.

I rubbed my aching wrist. "Yeah, well. Welcome to New York," I said, looking at her. She looked so happy then, a smile lit up her face.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, as if I had made her day. I gave her my, 'are you crazy' look.

"Right, well. Are you sure you're okay? Do need us to call someone for you?" I asked and she gave me a look that was so confused that it was cute.

"Oh, well, I don't think they'd hear you from here," she said as if scolding me.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.


End file.
